Changes
by xXUniversalBreak-LetGoXx
Summary: Things change. Bella loses the Cullens... but gains the wolves. Paul/Bella imprint story


**My first official Paul/Bella **_**story**_**! My oneshot will be posted shortly. This is an imprint story, rated M for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other materials mentioned in this story, besides the plot itself.**

_Bella'sPOV_

I ran faster, gasping for air.

Branches and twigs brushed against me as I struggled through the wilderness.

A sickly sweet voice taunted me at every turn. I ran even faster.

I was sobbing, knowing that however fast I was able to run, I would be caught.

I would be over.

A sarcastic gasp came from above me. "Oh, where might you _be?_ I can't find you _anywhere!_" another giggle came from my left.

"Oh, and where's your Eddie? I wanted to say hello! I guess we'll have fun without the men today, huh?" The voice sounded pouty, probably an act.

I winced and ran faster as a branch scraped my arm, most likely drawing blood.

"Oooh, what's that _delicious_ smell? I'm looking forward to the meal, dearest Bella." More creepy giggles.

Her voice became louder, more angry.

"Payback's a bitch." she hissed.

"How I wish I could take your _precious_ Eddie from you, but it seems he's taken the honor." she sighed. The hole in my chest tore, but I staggered on.

"Hmm... But I guess I'll just have to rip _you_ apart. Maybe burn the pieces of your little human body, like he did to my James!" The last part she yelled, and it came from above me. Fear clutched my whole body.

I tried to run, but a flash of red and Victoria's porcelain face framed with fire was above me. Her delicate but feral features were curled into a monstrous snarl. Her wide, girly eyes were black as night.

"Oh, don't worry _Bella_. I'll make it very slow. So you can see a few more moments before you'll never be seen again."

The feral snarl was replaced with a similar smile.

"I hope James is burning in Hell." I hissed, spitting on her. She roared, and a flash of grey pushed her off of me.

I was dizzy, but I was alive. I forced myself not to faint, and I looked to my right, where Victoria had disappeared.

My breath caught again as I saw a giant grey wolf ripping Victoria to pieces as metallic screeches filled the air.

Had it saved me...

Or just got Victoria out of it's way to kill me itself?

I blacked out as the wolf made eye contact with me.

o0o0o

_'It's really just an old scary story'_

_'Well, supposedly the Quileutes are descended from wolves'_

_'Enemy clan'_

_'Or just moved back'_

_'He wants you to break up with your boyfriend'_

_'I leave you alone for five minutes and the wolves descend'_

_'Follow Sam around like little puppies'_

_'Jared, Paul, and Embry'_

I felt like I was laying on something soft. I started to cough as I came slowly into conciousness.

I gasped in agony and fear. "Victoria!" I sat ubruptly breathing heavily. My vision was still fuzzy, but I was in a house.

o0o0o

_Paul'sPOV_

I had brought her back to Emily and Sam's, not knowing what to do.

I can't lose her.

I had imprinted on her before she fainted.

Sam and the guys were surprised when they saw me carrying her, her being the former 'vampire-girl', but I was sobbing and told them she was my imprint, making them accept her in a split second as a sister. Emily freaked out when she saw she was hurt. I told them what had happened in the woods.

The red-haired leech seemed to know her, and wanted to kill her, obviously. Something to do with the Cullen that hurt Bella.

I heard coughs and I immediately ran to my imprint, everyone's heads turning to her.

She gasped and shot up and said "Victoria!" in fear.

"Hey, it's okay. She's not here. She's gone." I soothed, rubbing her arms. She immediately relaxed, sighing.

"Wait, Paul?" she said, confused. She knew me? She looked around.

"Sam Uley? Jared?" she gasped. "Oh my god, Embry?" Embry looked sheepish.

"You know us?" I asked.

"Sort of... I saw you cliff-jumping and Jacob told me your names..." she looked at Embry. "And I met Embry at Jacob's house." she smiled. "You owe me five bucks, Embry." he chuckled and she looked back at me, her beautiful smile fading slightly.

"How'd you find me? I was being chased by- something. A wolf saved me... but I was in the woods."

I almost blushed myself when she mentioned 'the wolf', as it was me.

We needed to tell her.

"About that..." I sighed, scratching the back of my head.

"Are you feeling okay? You aren't hurt, are you Bella?" I asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

Her lip twitched upward slightly and nodded 'no'.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. I smiled.

"Chief Swan." I answered. "Ah."

She seemed to be thinking really hard about something.

My hands were still on her arms, rubbing comforting circles. She didn't seem to notice... or mind.

"We need to tell you something, okay?" I asked, making sure again that she was fine.

"Alright. What is it?" she looked so cute when she was curious-

enough of that, I need to tell her.

She sat straight up on the couch and I sat up next to her.

I looked desperately at Sam, making Bella look at him as well.

Here we go.

o0o0o

**A bit of a cliffy there. Next chapter will begin in Paul's POV and it'll be named "Getting to Know Eachother."**

**Reviews will be much appreciated :3**

**pleesh?**


End file.
